Wrong Feelings For The Wrong Person
by PeytonBrianne
Summary: sasuke loves itachi in the wronq way. its driving him nuts! flashbacks&yaoi occur.


Just so you know...

Italics-Flashback

Reqular Writinq-Normal Story.

(:

5 Chapters.

Enjoy.

Love,Peaches3

"Sometimes, I Just Want To Scream.

Why Can't I Have Him?

Why Can't We Be Together Like In My Dreams?

We Used To Be Close. Closer Than Anyone Could Imagine.

Why Can't My Life Be Perfect?  
(he would complete me)"

"_Big Brother!" "Oh I hope I'm not in trouble for coming home so late. All I wanted to do was train for a little while. I didn't know I'd stay after that long! Oh no I'm so late!"_

_"Sasuke, what is it?" Itachi said in that low, calm voice that me tremble. _

"_Sasuke, what's going on? Your late" "I've been waiting for you."_

"_I'm sorry big brother. I stayed after to train."_

"_You need to let me know of these things. You know how father feels about carelessness."_

"_I'm sorry Nii-san."_

"_Hn. Don't worry about Sasuke."_

_Itachi poked me in the forehead like he usually does. This time it made me feel warm;and I wasn't sure why._

**Here I Am. Sasuke Uchiha. Younger brother of the prodegy Itachi Uchiha. The man who wiped out our entire clan in one night. Why couldn't I hate him for that? It's been 8 years. I'm 15 now. What was my problem? I knew very well what my problem was. I just hated to admit it. Even to myself. I often remembered times like those. Running home late after training only to see Itachi's figure comforting me. Waiting for me at home. Poking me in the forehead which I loved. Even just a touch sent to me a feeling of pleasure. I didn't understand it back then. I was only 7. How could I understand something like that?**

**Here I am walking alone through the Uchiha territory. Remembering the past. It had been a long day. I've been training for hours and I'm completely exhausted. I want to just drop to my knees right now, but I feel someone watching me. Half of me hoped it was him. Half of me didn't.**

**I started running to my house. My vacant house. I barged open the door and locked it. I ran across the hall to my room. All the rooms are empty. I start to get upset every time I see them. It never used to be like this.**

"_Nii-san!"_

"_Yes Sasuke?"_

"_Nii-san look! I changed my room! I think you'll like it big brother!"_

"_Oh Sasuke." _

_Itachi's eyes widened and his smile became large._

"_Look I painted it all black and gray like yours! And look I put pictures of us everywhere! Now we can be reminded of each other every day!"_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_You don't like it?"_

"_I love it little brother. It's perfect."_

"_Really?"_

"_Haha Yes."_

"_YAY!"_

_I ran up to Itachi and squeezed him tight. He hugged me back and we flopped on my bed._

"_Oh Sasuke, you changed your bed fitting?"_

"_Yeah. Now It's all soft."_

_I saw Itachi smirk. I didn't know why he did either. I thought I was so cute. I stared at his lips for the longest time. He stared into my eyes. We could read each other. I was only 7 but I felt like a man looking into his eyes like that. They were beautiful. I could stare for days. He got closer to me and I soon realized Itachi's true feelings. He kissed me ever so softly and quickly, but it felt like hours his lips were on mine. I loved it. But I still couldn't quite comprehend what happened._

"_Ita-?"_

"_Shhhh It's our little secret okay?"_

"_'Kay."_

_I grinned. It was great._

**Ugh! I stopped myself from thinking of the memory. I don't want to think of Itachi. I don't want to think of those "special" moments we had together. The ones we had to keep between each other. The secrets. It wasn't right. It was... immoral. Even though I was never the type to get into religion. Every day I saw him we grew closer. Every time we looked at each other we become more of men. It was creepy yet sexy. I miss him. I don't. I hate him. I love him. I'm so confused. That bastard messed me up!**

**I decided to take a bath. Maybe the warm water and soap could get my mind to think of girls for once.**

…**...**

**Nope didn't work. His body and voice and face came popping up in my mind. I need to somehow get him out of my head! But how?**

**I went to sleep thinking about him. Thank god no dreams occurred. I needed to figure out something by tomorrow. Itachi needed to go.**


End file.
